


Good Girl

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, sad-ish ending???, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You're Dutch's Good girl being tied up and used.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, cuties! Kat is here again!
> 
> I was interested in doing a Dutch X Reader because I love the man and his devilish charm, ouf! This story is also pure smut, so it’s good for people who hate my long ass stories! X’DD

“Nnh...” You bit your lip as you tugged the ropes around your forearms, kneeling on the hardwood flooring as you saw nothing but darkness from the cloth covering your eyes. Your bodies senses were heightened with nervousness but excitement at the same, knowing what you were in for with your gang leader. “D-Dutch...”

“Ah, ah...What did I tell you to call me, darlin’?” His pleasant but warning voice purred out, making your body tense.

“Sir...”

“That’s my girl...” He said, rubbing your cheek with the back of his fingers, you leaning into his touch and smiled at the affection he was giving you. You wanted nothing but his strong hands on you, even if it was to pleasure you or to hurt you. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” You nod your head quickly which made the man chuckle. His thumb traced your bottom lip, your breath hitched, the smallest touches driving you wild with ecstasy. “Open your mouth wider, darlin’. You’re going to take my cock in your mouth, and you better be ready.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” You licked your dry lips before opening your mouth, hearing him undoing his belt and his pants unzipping. He cupped your cheek and brought your face closer, feeling the tip resting on your bottom lip before slipping it inside your mouth. “Mmn...” You sucked to get your saliva coating him so he can easily slip inside your mouth more, humming when you heard Dutch groaning with satisfaction. He stopped leading you so you could do it yourself, bobbing your head up and down to get a good feel of his shaft around your lips.

He ran his fingers through your hair to support you as you continued, hoping he was pleased with your work. You heard him move on the chair in front of you, gasping when the tip of his shoe rubbed against your aching pussy, your hips automatically grinding against the steel toe of his boot. “Nhh...Look at you, sweetheart. Taking my cock like a needy whore and humping me like an animal in heat.” You could virtually hear the smirk on his lips, his dark eyes watching you which inflamed your body.

He knew what he did to you when he was close, always arousing your body and making you heated on the face but act like nothing was between you two. It made Molly furious that you got his attention, but Dutch always said nothing was between you...At first. Drunk kissing your gang leader finally made the walls break between you two and fucked against a tree made this trip start. Sneaking off to separate fake missions and coming back with marks underneath your clothing. Yes, he was much older then you but his stamina was like a horse, not stopping until he says so. And here you were again on one of his ideas; tied up and taking what he gives you.

Oh, you loved every minute of it.

You relaxed your throat to take as much shaft in your mouth as possible, wanting to pleasure Dutch, hoping he will treat you. Oh heck, he always did. He groaned as he gripped your hair, lightly bucking up into your mouth just to watch you struggle. “Would you look at that...You’re getting my shoe soaked. Are you that excited for daddy?” You moaned around him, feeling the tip hit the back of your throat which nearly made you gag but glad you didn’t choke. “Fuck...You’re taking me so well, girl. I’ll treat you after, don’t worry.” He rested his head back and groaned, letting your head do most of the work. “Ah.”

You pulled your head away to lick his shaft to the tip, feeling him twitch against your tongue. “Oh sir, I love your cock so much. I want you to destroy my needy hole with it and fill me up with your cum...Please, sir...I beg yo-Mm!” You moaned when he thrust his cock into your mouth, taking you by surprise.

“You’re talking too much and not doing enough work, sweetheart,” Dutch grunted, moving your head up and down with his hand as he fucks your face. “Fuuuuck...There you go. Isn’t that good? Taking daddy's cock like a champ.” He chuckled. You closed your eyes under the cloth as you moaned, feeling the salty taste of his cum on your tongue, preparing for the outburst. “Ngh...More...That’s it. You ready? You ready to take daddy’s cum down your slutty throat..? Oh, Here I come, Girl...You better swallow it all...” He growled, fucking your mouth to climax. “Nngh!!!” He growled like a bear in his throat, holding your head as his cum spilled inside your mouth.

“Mmm!” You gagged but swallowed him, feeling the thick liquid going down your throat. It wasn’t the best taste, but you knew it made Dutch happy. When he relaxed from his climax, he lets go of your head so you can pull away and lick him clean. “T-Thank you, sir...You taste so good.” You hummed in delight, sucking the tip to get the last drop.

He tilted your head up, scooping the few drops of cum on your lip for you to lick it off. “Good girl...You did such a good job.” He hummed, rubbing your cheek which made you smile in delight. You heard him get off the chair and grab you, picking you up like nothing to place you on the bed. “Do you want your reward?”

eagerness shot through you as you nod quickly, rubbing your legs together and even tugging on the rope so you could hug him. “Yes, sir, yes..!” He gripped your thigh when you said that, parting your legs. “Anything you give me is always great...I’m happy to even get your touch.”

He chuckled when you, your legs steady when you felt his hot breath against your thigh. “Well, you’re about to get a hell of a lot more than that, my good girl.” He purred lustfully, his tongue licking your thigh.

“Oh..!” You bit your lip to hide the pleasant smile on your face as he held your legs open, feeling his lips kissing and licking your thighs. “Oh, please, sir...My pussy needs your attention. She’s begging for it.” You whined, his fingers digging into your soft skin.

“Such a needy girl...I must teach you patience, but that’ll be another time.” He hummed. “I sadly can’t hold back tonight...” His tongue slides against your slit, a moan leaving your lips as he buried his face between your legs. Your legs wanted to close on his head, but he held them apart to get access, his tongue between your fold before going to your sensitive clit. “Mmm...”

“S-Sir...Daddy...” You whined, bucking your hips when you felt his tongue going between your folds again to poke at your entrance. “Oh...Fuuuck. I already can’t think straight...” You moaned, resting your head back as you let the man take you. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair and fuck his handsome face, but you sadly had to just lay there and take it, wanting nothing but to touch him. “Mmn...Thank you, thank you...You treat me so well.” You whimpered. “Oh!” You felt his finger thrust inside your pussy, making you buck up again for more. “Sir, please..! I-I love your fingers, but I want your fat cock to fill me up.” You begged, his finger quickly moving inside you before adding another to the pressure, curling them up to feel your soft walls. “D-Daddyyy!”

“Sweetheart...My girl, only more begging will get more teasing.” He laughed, his fingers parting your walls to make you cry out again. “Just praise me, and you’ll get what you want.” He said before licking your clit.

“Daddy...” You moaned as you rested your head back. His fingers pumped inside you which made you squeeze them so they won’t pull away, hoping they will just stay there until you come. “I love everything about you, daddy. Your voice, Y-Your strong hands, your tongue, and your ah-Cock. I’m only yours to touch and fuck...Nnh...No one else..!” You gasped again. “I want your cum to fill me so I can get pregnant with your children...Nnh! Please, please, let me touch you!” You moaned, feeling his mouth on your chest to leave marks on your heated body. “Duuutch...” He stopped, making your eyes widen. “D-Daddy, I meant daddy! I’m sorry!” You said in a panic, feeling his fingers pull out of you but still held your thighs. “Please, don’t stop..! Forgive me, I didn’t-AHH!” You screamed when his cock penetrated you, your body shuttering in surprise. “Oh!!!” You shot your head back and cried.

“Darlin’, still so tight for me.” He groaned, gripping your thighs. “You happy, girl? Finally getting what you want?”

“Yes, yes! I love it!” You cried out, smiling up at him. He pulled back and thrust back in, taking short but hard thrusts inside you. “Nh!” You heard the man above you groan, loving how sweet he sounded and it was your doing. He didn’t sound this good with Molly which made you happy that you were better than her in pleasing this man.

“Sweetheart...Hah...You’re taking me so well.” He grunted, staring down at your body as you took him, seeing you were struggling with the rope tied around your forearms which made him smirk. “Don’t hold back your moans, my girl. Let it all out...” He purred, his hips thrusting against yours as he fucked your needy hole, seeing himself disappear inside you perfectly. He can do this forever if he could, watching you come undone and being a puddly mess underneath him. “Hah...Fuck.” He leaned over and kissed you, your lips hunger for any touch he gave you, your lips yearning for his. “Mmm...” His hand went down and rubbed your clit, making you gasped which was his plan as his tongue slipped inside your mouth. You could taste the cigars and whiskey he had before he started this little play with you.

“Mmm...Sir. I love when you’re inside me-Ah! I-I feel like I’m in heaven.” You smiled, panting softly. You gasped when he brought your body close, your cloth rising so one of your eyes would finally see; practically having heart eyes as you saw the man on top of you. His eyes were dark, his lips parted only just, sweat forming on his body and a few strands of hair in front of his handsome face. He looked like a god to you in the state he was in, drinking it up.

His eyes looked up at your face, a smirk forming on his lips. “Oh, you’re not allowed to see hah...Naughty girl.”

“I-It’s not my fa-Ah!” You gasped when he turned you over on to your knees, your ass in the air, the cloth from your eyes was fully off now. You cried when you felt a sting on your ass cheek, feeling it again when his hand connected. “I’m sorry! Ah! F-Forgive me!” You cried out.

He gave a hard spank after another, tears coming up when it got painful since his hand hit the same spot again and again. “Oh, I love that sound..!” He growled. “The sweetest sound I’ve heard...” He said, rubbing your ass as you let out a sob. “Shh, shh, darlin’...You did so well for, daddy.” He cooed. You felt the ropes becoming loose and finally leaving your body, moving your arms in front of you to get the feeling back since they were sore for being behind your back for so long.

He grabbed your hips and thrusts inside, letting out a squeak when his hips slapped against your sore ass. “Nnh! Sir, yes..! Take me like this when you come!” You said, gripping the pillow when his thrusts became harder and faster, not letting you prepare to get used to it. 

“I plan to, little girl.” He grunted behind you, his body towering over yours as he pounded into your pussy, hearing the lewd slaps between your bodies. His cock felt deeper in this position, hitting your end which made you moan with every thrust. He did again and again for so long, saying the most dirty stuff and marking your body with his teeth to let you know who you belong to. It was pure heaven, and you didn’t want it to end, but sadly, you knew he wants to cum inside you

He kissed your shoulder where he left his marks, going up to your ear to whisper to you. “You love being my little whore, don’t you? Being stretched out by a nice fat cock...Hah. It must drive you insane...” He growled, giving your ass a nice slap which made you cry again.

“Y-Yes, sir! I love it so much..! Can I touch myself, please!? I feel so close!” You cried, your hand running through his dark hair when he got close, which made him place a kiss on your cheek.

“Of course...Hah...I’m getting close too.” He muttered. He pulled away and grabbed your hair, bringing your head back as he pounded into you with the last of the strength he’s got.

“D-Dutch!” You gasped, your hand sliding down to rub your sensitive clit, Dutch groaning when your walls clamped around his throbbing cock which was close to coming. “Come inside me, Dutch! I want to feel your cum! Ah!”

“Yes, fuck...I’m close...” He growled, closing his eyes as he let the pleasure take over, his stomach burning for release. “_____...Fucking shit, yes..! I’m...Coming..!”

“Ah!” You let out your last cry as you came, your head feeling light headed and your legs shaking. You felt Dutch’s body stiffen as he climaxed inside you, his cum bursting inside and even leaked out of you.

You both panted and stayed there, letting the quietness take over the room beside the heavy panting. Dutch pulled out a minute later, Your mixed cum dripping on the bed as you lie there before resting on to your side. “F...Fuck, Dutch...I can’t feel my legs.” You muttered, closing your eyes as you were too tired to move.

Dutch chuckled above you, wiping the sweat off his brow. “Well I did a number on you that’s for certain, and I didn’t even choke you.”

“Maybe next time...” You giggled. He sat beside you, running his fingers through your hair before pecking your lips. You stayed there for a while as you snuggled into his chest, his large hand softly rubbing your back. You enjoyed the quietness after sex with Dutch, hoping it’ll last forever. You loved running your fingers through his hairy chest, you love when he kissed your forehead, you loved when he praised you. You love Dutch and everything he stands for...But...

“I should get going before Molly get’s mad.”

“Oh...” You moved your body up as you watched Dutch leave the bed which suddenly felt cold. You covered your body with the blanket, hugging your legs as you watched him get dress. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, right?”

“Of course...” He smiled down at you. He walked over and tiled your head up, pecking your lips. “Don’t give me that frown, darlin’...You will always be my good and only girl...Understand?” He said softly, his thumb rubbing your cheek. “I’ll see you back at camp...” He kissed you again before grabbing his bag, giving you a smile before leaving you alone in the sudden cold room.

You sigh, and you looked at the door still, your heart feeling heavy.

“Your good girl, huh..?”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> please, leave some love and comments!! <3


End file.
